


联盟大厅到底需不需要镜子

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 亨超花式搞本蝙 [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, SuperBat, 亨本, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 被拆走的落地镜又被装回来了。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 亨超花式搞本蝙 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834804
Kudos: 9





	联盟大厅到底需不需要镜子

美妙的周六晚上让我们一起走进亨超不为人知的内心世界

*  
这绝对是个意外惊喜——对才走进联盟大厅就看到那面镜子的巴里来说。他以清晰可辨的雀跃蹦到了比起上一块更宽、更明亮的全身镜前，发出了隔开五十米远都能听到的欢呼：

“谢天谢地你们终于想明白了！”他迅速闪开了两三秒，再回来时，他已经换上了早晨来时穿着的便装，他站在镜子前拉下夹克拉链，迫不及待检视起了自己的今日搭配并以此来表达与镜子被迫分离一周所产生的思念，“你们应该更早让它回到我的身边才对。”

沉浸在重逢喜悦中的巴里显然不知道这对跟在他身后一起进来的布鲁斯来说完全就是另外一回事了。他缓步走到巴里后头望向镜子，即使隔着头套，他都能看出镜子里的自己带着怎样羞赧的意外。倒不是说一场狂放激烈的性爱就唤醒了他一早消失的保守基因，但当他面前的镜子让他自己也记下了那难以忘却的影像记忆，他就觉得自己有必要尽快把这罪魁祸首从大厅中移除了。

他只是，确确实实没想到他那声称知错的恋人会在一周之后如此心机地旧事重提。

“为什么你又突然回心转意了？”

巴里像是终于和镜子缠绵够了，他跳回布鲁斯的身边，又因布鲁斯偶尔的反复无常产生了好奇——自从体会了全身镜的妙用和省事，巴里觉得自己已经离不开它了，布鲁斯突然撤走镜子后、他是反应最大也最常在布鲁斯面前提起这回事的人。理所当然的，他现在自然会认为这是布鲁斯无言的贴心举措。

“我可没……”

“当然是因为我个人认为联盟大厅里还是需要有一面镜子的，”就在巴里准备好好拥抱一下决定着联盟各项事务的唯一财力支持者时，克拉克适时出现，他稍稍漂浮起来、顺势拎起巴里的衣领让他和自己调换了个位置：

“所以我擅作主张又重新买了块新的。”

布鲁斯因为克拉克的突兀靠近不动声色地从镜子前挪开了——他发誓他不想那么大惊小怪地仿佛一和克拉克共同站在镜子前就能让思绪回溯到那天似的，可当克拉克噙着笑刻意从镜子里望向他，他第一时间想起的，的确就是自己跪趴在那条红披风上、泪眼模糊地与克拉克交欢的样子。

“那看来我的感恩对象该换成你了。”巴里对两人之间躲躲闪闪的眼神交换毫无察觉，说实在的，这种装上一块镜子的决定到底是布鲁斯做的还是克拉克做的于他而言并没太大差别： 

“拜托这次别再一声不响拿走它了！我们真的很需要它！”

他向布鲁斯抒发着小小担忧后又欢欣鼓舞地捶了下克拉克的肩膀便离开了，当整个大厅又只剩下两人，没来得及转身走开的布鲁斯果不其然又被克拉克一把抱回了镜子前。从上一次他在这里把布鲁斯干到连气都生不动之后，和镜子一同消失的还有布鲁斯的“靠近许可令”，他已经整整一周没再这样和布鲁斯亲密相依过了！哪怕这是对他的告诫，克拉克认为这惩戒也该在七天后画下休止符了。

“你听到巴里说什么了吧？”他从后拥着布鲁斯，将下巴搁在喜怒不明的恋人脑袋上促狭问道，“还是你终于愿意承认撤走镜子只是因为你害羞？”

“你也可以想成是我拒绝再度纵容你。”布鲁斯用手肘向后捅了捅克拉克的肚子，这压根没有任何攻击力，但布鲁斯也不意外克拉克会跟着状似痛苦地皱起脸松开了他。他往后瞟着那个装模作样捂紧肚子的超人，不知该如何评价这种演技的做作程度：

“停止你的装腔作势，”布鲁斯捂着嘴咳了咳，让自己保持在理性的严肃状态，“如果你重新装回镜子的目的真的如我所想，那你最好现在就打住你那漫无边际的幻想。”

“说什么呢，布鲁斯——”

克拉克闻言又贴了上来，他重新搂住布鲁斯，放低姿态迂回地试图岔开话题，“作为这个联盟的主席，难道我没有顺应联盟成员的心声、满足他们日常需求的权利吗？”

“你明明就不是……”

“只是为大家买一面镜子而已，布鲁斯，你太敏感了。”

像是为了要证明自己说得多么贴合实际，克拉克偏头的同时猝不及防扯下了布鲁斯的面罩、在布鲁斯来得及发出不满抗议之前，克拉克轻叼住了他的耳垂。怀中的身体跟着兴味十足的逗弄僵直，布鲁斯一时之间竟然完全不敢看向镜子——这很不应该，他不能再把上次在镜子前的交媾当回事儿了。他应当把那所有红着眼睛被动承受的画面丢进蝙蝠车的燃油箱然后让它随着排气管被排出，在下一次的性爱之中吸取教训不再因自己对克拉克的放纵而沦落到任由对方摆弄的境地……

然而他此刻不由自主的不听使唤让他不免怀疑，这面镜子是否具有某种他觉察不出的神秘魔力。耳垂被舔得湿儒不已，圈在腰部的手臂也随之收紧了力道，布鲁斯依旧没敢抬头看向镜面，所以他在克拉克的温存中恍惚思索片刻后、低下头用力踩向了克拉克的脚面——

“布鲁斯！别这么做！”这次吓了一跳的变成了克拉克，他在布鲁斯的攻击之下跳起来，和布鲁斯重新隔开一定距离的时候，他皱着眉关切望向布鲁斯的脚：

“你的脚跟和脚踝很有可能会因此受伤的！”

“那你就最好在公共场合学会如何掌握分寸。”布鲁斯伸出手指、适时把又凑近他的克拉克挡在了身前，尽管那手指被克拉克嬉笑着握住，布鲁斯也没撤走语气中的慎重，“尤其是在‘大家公用’的全身镜面前。”

难得起伏的着重音调落在了哪几个字上克拉克当然听出来了，他咂咂嘴，正想说什么，原本以为早已离开的戴安娜却忽然从他俩身后快步走过。

“男孩们，你们最好别在镜子前干什么让人脸红的坏事，”戴安娜快步走开好几步后才想起什么似的转回了身，她边倒退着走，边像完全看透两个人心思那样拍了拍手，“否则我可是会对镜子产生阴影的。”

这显然是布鲁斯决计不愿承受的误会，他从来没有想过这镜子有除了整理着装之外的其他用途，就算之后体会过了，他也在第一时间采取了措施。而对于戴安娜的调侃，布鲁斯除了干瞪着眼前的克拉克之外找不出更好方法，他哼了哼气，在克拉克又浮起笑容之前打算不再浪费时间，只是他的肩膀不过才扭向了侧面的角度，克拉克又伸手拉住了他。

“你现在是准备换衣服然后离开吗？”

克拉克霎时间问得可怜兮兮，好像被恋人冷淡对待让他遭受了天大的委屈。可惜这没能换来布鲁斯的好语气，他从克拉克的手中挣开，又用屈起的手指敲了敲镜面——回馈到皮肤之上的冰凉触感多少还让他心有余悸：

“总之不是跟你站在这儿继续讨论一面不该出现的镜子。”

“那我们今天一起回蝙蝠洞吃晚餐，可以吗？” 

先前还不分场合和他调着情的人此刻又换上了央求的语气，布鲁斯斜眼看过去，克拉克正满是期待地等着回答。就算一周前在这儿发生的事让布鲁斯认为有必要教克拉克何为“安分守己”，面对现时这样的姿态，布鲁斯不得不承认他向来对这样的超人毫无办法。

看在这人一周来都知错到如此规矩的份上……

“……等我换好衣服。”

布鲁斯应得很轻，这不妨碍克拉克立时爽朗笑开，他观察着布鲁斯缓和下来的脸部线条，试探着在拉住他手的情况下又朝他逼近，“不过在那之前……”

音调的突兀转变理应引起布鲁斯警觉的，只可惜克拉克阔别一周的吻在那之前先到来了，布鲁斯只顾迎合着身体记忆闭上了眼睛。唇齿的交缠婉转到让布鲁斯放下了警惕，扶住他脑后的手也温柔到探测不出别有用心，至于克拉克的不动声色的小心，更是足以让他顺利地引着布鲁斯缓步后退。直至他又把布鲁斯压到镜子之上，预谋的面纱才被隆重揭开：

“在那之前，我们来让戴安娜产生一下阴影怎么样？”

“不怎……”

连拒绝都无法顺畅说完是意料之中的事，布鲁斯顶出的膝盖一如既往被倾覆上来的身躯压制了。这姿势和上一次大同小异，布鲁斯也就不像上一次那般慌张了，他在手腕被攥住之前夺取了主动权，挥向克拉克下巴的拳头出其不意。克拉克被这敏捷的攻击逼得往后踉跄了一小步，这自己夺取来的时机没被布鲁斯用来逃开——他才不要显得好像连跟他的氪星恋人做个爱都会害怕到战战兢兢的胆小鬼似的，他现在认为，他有必要让克拉克弄清楚、就算是要玩些新鲜有趣的，节奏和方式也得由他自己来把控。

“我说过没有第二次了。”布鲁斯跳开克拉克的视线范围，又在他跟着扭头时把他推向了自己方才站着的位置，这会儿，平日鲜见能派上用场的身高差距总算体现了些许优势：

“别以为你还能用同样的方式得逞。”

“你确定？”克拉克对布鲁斯偶尔的反制没有任何不快，他扬起一边的眉毛，好整以暇地看着面前努力摆出气势自以为制服了他的中年恋人，偶尔他会为了迁就布鲁斯的固执尊严而对他唯命是从，但那可不代表他真的认为所谓的年龄和身高能让布鲁斯占到什么上风：

“你现在看起来可一点也不像你排斥在镜子前和我做点什么。”

“……排不排斥由我来决定，”布鲁斯没被克拉克的话引诱，他捶捶克拉克的胸，再度警告道，“要么我们现在回蝙蝠洞吃晚餐，要么，你就自己待在这儿继续你那下流的妄想吧。”

“那多可惜。”克拉克捉住了布鲁斯从他胸膛上抽回的手，他把那还未松开的拳头拉到嘴边轻啄了一下，在布鲁斯又皱眉打量起他之时，他直接扭住了布鲁斯的胳膊、把被迫转了个身的布鲁斯反向压回了自己胸前：

“说起来，这招擒拿的姿势还是你教我的。”克拉克的额头贴住了布鲁斯的后脑勺，他一手控制住布鲁斯的手腕，另一条手臂则绕过布鲁斯的脖颈、用不可反抗的力量迫使他整个后背贴到了自己身前，“还有……

“你根本想象不到我想做的到底有多下流。”

甚至没去确认大门会否有人像戴安娜一样并未真正离开，克拉克就着这个姿势逼迫着布鲁斯和他一起侧跪在了镜子前。迁就布鲁斯的羞涩是他有形的宠溺，违背他的意愿欣赏他的半推半就则是难以言明的乐趣了，因重心偏移而往前栽去的布鲁斯下意识用挣脱的手撑住了地，而另一条胳膊仍被克拉克反扭在背后的现状使得克拉克轻易地又让布鲁斯感受到了无力。克拉克往右转了转头看了看镜子，欣喜于侧面角度带来的全新体验。更遑论，他新挑选的这面、加宽了的镜子，完完全全地把现时他的胯部贴着布鲁斯的屁股、而布鲁斯略显屈辱跪趴在他身下的姿势呈现了出来。

“不觉得你刚才的否认很讽刺吗？”布鲁斯哽着气、咬牙切齿地以他的柔韧消化着不适，从他看到这面镜子开始，他就该知道在性爱上时常异想天开的超人在做着什么打算。

“我又没有否认我对你有什么幻想，我们可是一周都没有亲热了，没有幻想才更加奇怪吧？”克拉克顽劣又挑衅地弯下身在布鲁斯耳后吹了口气，“不过，你要是愿意承认你很害怕和我在镜子前做爱、无法承受看着自己做爱的过程所带来的刺激感，我也不会再强迫你和我尝试第二次的。”

“……我可没有怕过什么。”布鲁斯磨了磨后槽牙后也往右偏头看了看镜中的自己，又是这样被克拉克全权掌控到难以脱身，回想起来，有太多次他都是在这样的情境之下屈从于克拉克带着爱意的胁迫、以至于给了克拉克想做什么就可以做什么的错觉。

如果这个自以为能对他为所欲为的氪星人非要吃一次瘪才能有所收敛……

布鲁斯卸下了较劲的力量，他往后拱了拱屁股，让臀部精确地擦撞上了克拉克的裆部：

“如果你一定要玩，那这次得由我说了算。”

“没问题，”克拉克倒不是没注意到布鲁斯唇边的玩味，他只是对上一次布鲁斯欲哭无泪的样子太过印象深刻以至于没把这罕见的主动当回事，“我倒是很期待你准备怎么‘说了算’。”

不甚在意的话音在布鲁斯回身推倒他的瞬间落下，克拉克依旧没把这算作什么威胁的信号，他识相地扯下两人的披风、效仿上次那样在镜子前铺开，然后笑着看三两下解开腰带和皮靴的布鲁斯重新跨坐到了他身上。这太难得了——并非他们没尝试过这样的体位，只是布鲁斯太少在这样剑拔弩张的气氛中自行占据了主导地位。克拉克悠悠然地将手从布鲁斯的制服下探进去摸了把他的腰，背对着镜子坐在他身前的布鲁斯完全摒弃了镜子的绝妙用途，好在，布鲁斯难得配合他的放纵让这些都变得不打紧了。

“继续这么得意吧，”布鲁斯将大拇指勾住裤头似有若无地滑了一圈，当布料被布鲁斯自己从臀部上缓慢剥下，克拉克也因布鲁斯游刃有余的轻佻乱了呼吸：

“过会你就得意不起来了。”

几乎是还在揣摩这句话用意的瞬间，向后挪去的布鲁斯就俯身含住了克拉克裆部中间隐约鼓起的那一包。裸露的臀瓣在镜面中清晰暴露着，克拉克一时不知是该看镜子还是该低头看胯间的脑袋。知道自己怎么样都不会弄疼超人的布鲁斯用牙齿毫无顾忌地、隔着特殊的氪星材料嗑上了克拉克的硬挺。克拉克跟着布鲁斯的恶意啃咬反射性地挺了挺腰，被裹在制服之中的性器显然因这小小的挑逗又鼓胀了一圈，克拉克不想让自己显露出窘迫，只是原本悠闲放在两边的手还是没忍住抚上了布鲁斯的后脑勺。他稍稍往下压了压那脑袋，布鲁斯就意外听话地又一次试着张开嘴把那一包含进了嘴里。灵活的舌尖在凸起上来回地缓慢舔舐，不用细想，他就知道克拉克已经因这不小的刺激慌乱了起来。

这连开始都算不上呢。

布鲁斯又往后动了动，他的唇舌并未因此离开被压抑的阴茎，压低的腰却让后臀翘得更为撩人。克拉克的视线因着这异动转了视线，等他看到布鲁斯的手也在一并跟着移动时，那只甚少会在他们的性爱中派上用场的手已经绕到了臀后。想问的想说的都因刮擦在性器之上的动静被吞了回去，当布鲁斯的手指探入他自己的股缝，克拉克呼出的气都被卡在了鼻腔中。贴在身下的唇舌又是一记大力吮弄，克拉克跟着背脊一紧，布鲁斯也刻意地稍稍掰开了自己的半边臀肉、把食指顶进了未作任何润滑的穴口。

他知道镜子会把这一切都映衬得清清楚楚，比如那纤细的指节是如何挤迫收缩的肌肉挺进小穴，比如那若隐若现的粉嫩是如何地在克拉克的视觉中平添情色。只是他现在顾不上耻笑克拉克不用看就能描绘出的呆滞，他暂时停下了嘴上的活儿、整个上半身在克拉克腿上趴伏得更低。当他忍着不适逼自己吃下第二节指节，克拉克的抽气也随着布鲁斯的闷哼一起泄露了出来。

你看，要是把所有高贵矜持全都抛开，氪星之子也只得乖乖跟着束手就擒。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克的手探寻着摸了摸布鲁斯伏低的脸颊，视线却被紧锁在镜子上无法移开，“这太要命了……”

“看来你也……嗯……不怎么样……”布鲁斯尽量顺应着身体接纳开拓的进度不畅地说着话，“我还以为……你准备做到什么地步呢……”

布鲁斯的额头恰巧抵着克拉克胯间愈发胀大的那块，藏在言语间的嗤笑也被克拉克听得一清二楚。因布鲁斯为自己扩张的景象而生出的惊讶就这样被征服欲盖过了头，克拉克逼自己重新往下看，那片夹杂着丝丝银色的黑发散乱在他眼皮底下。他可不该这样，他把掌控权交还给布鲁斯，可不是为了让这个必须由他主宰的男人看他笑话的。

所以他毫不留情地扯下裤子，特意让弹出的阴茎打到了布鲁斯的脸颊。

“你想我做到什么地步？”重新找回气势的言语和揪住布鲁斯头发的手一起落下，克拉克甚至没给布鲁斯抬眼看他的机会就左手握着自己的根部、右手逼着布鲁斯的唇贴上了光滑的龟头：

“想要我逼着你把它吃进去吗？”

布鲁斯的不屑还没表露出来，克拉克就用不留余地的力气迫使布鲁斯张嘴含住了硕大的柱头，按在他脑后的手让那根本无法完全被口腔包裹的粗长直直挺入。一分钟前还应付自如的布鲁斯被生生呛出了泪水。但塞在嘴里的肉棒让他什么话都骂不出来，他只能嗅着腥膻的气味，尽可能地用舌头舔弄其上的青筋。

克拉克这才满意地放松些了力道，他放开了对布鲁斯的桎梏，重新准许了由布鲁斯掌控节奏。他当然喜欢布鲁斯对一切都得心应手的高傲，不过比较起来，他更喜欢布鲁斯在自己的气势之下悻悻吃瘪的可怜模样。布鲁斯将阴茎吐出来一点，眼角的泪这才被逼了回去，帮克拉克做口活从来就是件累人的事，可以的话，布鲁斯尽量都避免让克拉克产生这样的欲望。不过今天可不一样，他自行握住克拉克的阴茎根部，适度挪动着身体让自己以更舒服的角度品尝这根等待他取悦的肉柱。布鲁斯相当清楚，这回他带给克拉克的可不是神经末梢上那一点被传递去的快感，在克拉克的视线里，是自己裸露的臀瓣和那隐秘在臀缝之中亟待什么去填满的蜜穴；要不是这些感官刺激叠加在一起，布鲁斯又怎么会在舌尖刚压上柱头的时候就听到了克拉克粗重的呼吸声？

嘬吻阴茎的速度在布鲁斯又腾出手向后伸去之时被放缓，早已有所准备的克拉克不再那么讶异了，他放任着胸膛因错乱的呼吸起伏，眯起眼睛欣赏布鲁斯刻意为之的放浪。手指的再度探入依然艰涩，好在身体主人无人能及的柔韧性让这开拓行进得不那么困难，纤长的手指每往里更深入一节的同时，布鲁斯也总会被噎着似的停住吃弄阴茎的节奏。克拉克不打算给他任何帮助，这既是布鲁斯赠予的美妙情趣，也是他们之间无声的角力。也只有克拉克自己知道，他还真庆幸布鲁斯因同时做这两件事时而无法全心口交，否则，阴茎被包裹在心上人的湿润口腔中还要同时看着那人撅着屁股用手指操他自己、就足够让克拉克射了两轮都不止了。

克拉克又把手指插进布鲁斯的发间，一开始的亢奋过去后，克拉克现在已经能气定神闲地享受布鲁斯的口活了。仍费劲侍弄着这根粗胀柱体的布鲁斯很快就在克拉克的天赋中落了下风，他像是失去了耐心那样急切地往小穴中加入了第二根手指，臀肉被他粗暴掰开时克拉克不免也滞住了呼吸。那圈敏感柔韧的肌肉是如何包裹着布鲁斯的手指翕张颤动的、全都在镜子的投映中被克拉克看得一清二楚。要不是自己的性器还被布鲁斯的舌头热情招待着，他几乎就想把布鲁斯翻过来换成自己的手指操进去了。布鲁斯赌气之下的行径让他变得更加贪心，他想用各种方式去折磨那个本来就只该他去填满的小口，他想念那里面湿热的温度，也想念滑腻的内壁，他想念自己填满布鲁斯时中年人那纵情的狂乱，更想念他抽插起来时布鲁斯失去节制的淫叫。

好在现在保持在这个位置上随布鲁斯自己折腾也不算损失，捣弄在小穴的手指让布鲁斯自己都快没了挥洒的余地。酸痛的双颊还是让压根没有疲软势头的阴茎吐了出去，布鲁斯活动着自己的口腔，干脆全神贯注地趴在克拉克腿上自慰。一旦停下了嘴里的活儿，全凭他自己掌握的尺度为他带来了舒服的小声哼哼，布鲁斯把脸埋在克拉克的大腿上，他只顾着让自己的甬道承受手指带去的插弄，全然没去在意被冷落的克拉克又是如何地涨红了眼眶。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克紧盯着镜中正发出细微水声的那块调整着呼吸频率，“布鲁斯……”

“怎么……？”虽说答得慢了点，但布鲁斯还是微微仰起头朝上看了眼，也许他该让克拉克知道，就算不需要第二个人，他也能让自己得到高潮？这危险的想法只是才从脑海闪过，克拉克就从布鲁斯沉迷在性快感的语气中读出了一二。

超人太过了解自己恐怕真是布鲁斯又该重新好好审视的问题。

“别太过分。”

布鲁斯只是刚听见这句警告就被克拉克抱了起来，一旦克拉克不打算对他手下留情，那他通常只能无能为力地由氪星人摆弄。在被抱起的瞬间下意识挣动的腿果然在下落时乖顺跨开在克拉克的大腿两侧，他跪坐在克拉克身前，自己的阴茎和克拉克直戳上小腹的那根轻轻相碰，只是这点小小的刺激在随后到来的冲突中没引起他俩的任何注意。克拉克掐着布鲁斯的腰抬了抬眉，还没等布鲁斯指出他自己会坐上去、克拉克就又把他凌空抱了起来。面前的镜子成了最佳参照物，克拉克稍微偏过脑袋、对着镜子让布鲁斯的小穴准确顶上了仿佛仍留有布鲁斯津液的柱头，龟头在布鲁斯的手慌忙抠住克拉克肩膀之时破开因手指的开拓而饥渴的穴口，它裹挟着克拉克的急切干脆利落地捅进布鲁斯的身体。

分开腿的跪坐让布鲁斯分外了然地体会到了吃得比以往更深的痛感，浑身的肌肉因此绷紧，布鲁斯不自觉地收紧了穴口。这逼得还没动起来的克拉克脑袋里又涌上一阵迷乱，他倒抽气嘶了一声后，又惩罚性地握着布鲁斯的腰强制促使他又往下坐坐。

“操你的……唔……”布鲁斯之前的余裕在这会儿全都做不得数了，他小幅度地摇起了头，只想让内壁间夹着的那根硬物快动作起来。忍耐多时的克拉克也就遂了他的愿，他放开布鲁斯，看布鲁斯迫不及待地就这么自己上下颠弄了起来。之前被布鲁斯的口腔裹紧的快感又升级成了更欢愉的激情，肉柱在软肉中肆意搅弄所带出的水声比得上任何动听情话。克拉克的手在布鲁斯的胸脯上胡乱摩挲，那捏不住的乳粒在克拉克的眼前上上下下，克拉克甚至都忘了他们还在他特地买回来的全身镜前、更忘了他原本计划的是从侧面再观赏一次从后操干布鲁斯的场面。

“呼……布鲁斯……”克拉克深呼吸了一次，掐着布鲁斯的胯让他先停下来，“慢一点……”

这可不多见。这几乎是克拉克鲜有的讨饶，原本也纵情到差点忘乎所以的布鲁斯因这小小的得胜弯了弯唇线。他捧着克拉克的脑袋低头勾着他的舌一阵缠绵后，稍稍得到休息的他又趁着克拉克没校正过来的状态，慢慢让那根性器从自己的肠道中滑了出来。

“是谁说的别浪费镜子……？”

布鲁斯细细喘气，故意让被带出的肠液蹭在克拉克的大腿上，克拉克还没拉住布鲁斯的胳膊让他重新坐上来，布鲁斯就转了个身把身上的衣物全部褪下了。那原本覆盖在制服之下躯体因情欲的撩动泛出委婉的粉色。克拉克恍惚看到布鲁斯扬唇笑了一下，像对着镜中的他，更像对着镜子中还在气喘吁吁的自己。被连续的强烈快感搅得不想分心的克拉克只想着让自己还直挺挺戳着的阴茎快点回到那条涌满淫水的甬道，好在没等他催促，布鲁斯也如同看透他了一样——向后伸出手臂搭在克拉克的肩膀上、而后布鲁斯再次跨开腿背对着坐在克拉克胯上，靠自己吃进了那根肉柱。

克拉克瞪大了眼睛，他看着紫红色在布鲁斯的身体慢慢下坠的过程中被容纳进了只属于他的蜜径，还有在他的眼前耸立的乳头、布鲁斯滴着透明前液的阴茎、那被爱液濡湿的耻毛……

这形色俱佳的交媾在克拉克难得乱了心神的脑袋里引发了一连串的爆炸，他像个初尝性事的毛头小子那样呆愣愣地看着镜中的布鲁斯就那样背对着他上下动了起来。在三两下之后，布鲁斯甚至收回了反撑着克拉克的手、转而用那手抚慰起了自己空落的乳头。他两手同时捻住那两粒轻轻揉捏着，嘴边漏出的呻吟随着一上一下的节奏有韵律地释出，被抛在他身后的克拉克像个被隔离开的观众，但这画面太具有诱惑力，从布鲁斯身上散发出的撩人气息让克拉克心甘情愿地被布鲁斯戏弄。他松松地扶住布鲁斯的腰，在越来越重的粗喘中着迷地看着镜中紧闭眼睛的布鲁斯流连于高潮边缘，那在他的手中微微发热的柔软身躯因细密的汗水和情动又被浇筑上了淡淡绯红。他们之间失去了所有对话的空隙，交相辉映的目光和此起彼伏的呻吟就是他们之间充满爱意的交流，克拉克只觉得有什么在接连不断地冲向小腹，那根阴茎似是在布鲁斯的嫩肉绞缠之下又胀开一圈。

“快一点，布鲁斯……”克拉克恨不得张口咬上布鲁斯后背的肌肉，他将头抵在布鲁斯的脊柱上，又淌动在身体里的热流让他连措辞都不懂挑选，“再快……”

克拉克一个呼吸凝滞的间隙，那终于克制不住的精华就这么释放在了布鲁斯的身体里。才重重往下坐的人被这突如其来的低凉体感惊得一动都没敢再动，布鲁斯好好喘了两口气，这才正视起把脸颓丧地埋在他背上、在镜子中压根看不见表情的年轻恋人。

“……克拉克？”布鲁斯慢慢往前挪动，以前总要花费更多时间、今天却就这么软了的阴茎顺势从他的小穴中滑了出去，克拉克还是埋着头，仿若自己都对刚刚发生的一切感到不可思议。

“我就说吧……”

布鲁斯冷静了片刻，这才咧开嘴安心笑了两声，克拉克叹了口气，抬起头的时候，他把脸上写满耀武扬威的布鲁斯拥了过来。

“镜子真是个糟糕的东西……”克拉克终于认输一般，亲了亲花了大力气的布鲁斯，“它第一次让我知道你在和我做爱时还能美得这么惊心动魄。”

“嘴甜也没用，”布鲁斯没偏头躲开，他也啄了啄克拉克的鼻子，以示弥补似的，“你爽够了，我就只能这么被丢在高潮边缘？”

“等我半分钟。”

克拉克相当抱歉地舔了舔布鲁斯的唇，舌头顺应着窜进去，十几秒的唇齿勾缠后，克拉克如他所愿地再度硬了起来。毕竟，他还没操够布鲁斯，那个能感知到不耐的小穴也正等待着他的再次进入。

只是这一次，为了避免早一次的意外投降，克拉克选择了背对着镜子完成了又一长耗时二十分钟的性交。

巴里觉得自己已经无法再承受第二次的捉弄了，他揪紧了自己的头发，在又空无一物的墙壁前发出了怒吼：

“你们到底准备怎么样？！”他重重踩了踩地面，并不知道前一天这块位置沾上了多少两个人的粘稠精液，“我的镜子为什么又不见了？”

“因为不需要。”

这次回答他的变成了克拉克，他从转角处踱步而来，带着点歉疚拍了拍巴里的肩。

跟在他后面走出来的布鲁斯反倒沉默不语。

“到底需不需要？”巴里不客气地叫喊着，“古古怪怪的，说需要的是你们，说不需要的也是你们！”

“我认真考虑过了，大厅里确实没必要再多装一面镜子，不过你要是真的很需要的话，我可以单独帮你在你的休息室里装上一面。”

克拉克回想着他只想尽快忘记的、人生唯一一次挫败，微笑着说道。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2018年4月12日，以此记录。


End file.
